Hale Gang Vignettes
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Let me fill in some gaps between Forever & Everything, Damaged Goods & Breakfast At... For new readers, this is a stream of vignettes based around the three previous stories in this series. To be clear, these vignettes are for the most part full of EXPLICIT SEX. I don't own any of Teen Wolf. I just manipulate the creations Jeff Davis and the actors who immortalise them.
1. Jackson and Cora

_Jackson finally finds himself giving in to Cora after travelling to Las Vegas where John and Peter married to help Isaac and Danny after they unexpectedly run into each other there..._

* * *

 _A/N - an excerpt from the final chapter of_ _ **Damaged Goods**_ _where Cora propositions Jackson to get you in sync:_

* * *

 _"Fuck!" Jackson whispered as he stopped and Cora slammed into him. She braced herself with a hand on his shoulder._

 _"What?" She questioned, looking around him. "Oh." She said as she saw Isaac and Danny on the porch._

 _"Yeah, oh." Jackson says. He steps back slowly and quietly and Cora follows his lead. She watches them though._

 _"They're beautiful aren't they?" The question is out before she realises she's spoken it aloud._

 _"Got a thing for gay porn little girl?" Jackson asks her sarcastically._

 _It's new, his calling her 'little girl', Cora both hates and likes it. "I do, it's hot. They're hot." She says with a jerk of her head at the two guys fucking on the front porch._

 _Isaac was working Danny over good she saw. She knew Isaac was hurting so she was glad he was on top so to speak._

 _"They are and it can be, like most porn if it's done right." Jackson concurred and Cora gaped at him._

 _"Are you gay or bi or something?" She asked him now._

 _"No. Why?" He answered her._

 _"Because most guys, most straight guys wouldn't admit to having watched gay porn, let alone admit that it has arousing properties." She knows she sounds like a psychologist or something but doesn't care right now. This subject was way too interesting to pass up._

 _"I'm not most guys. My best friend is gay you know." His sarcasm is very dry._

 _Continuing to watch Isaac and Danny, Cora only nods._

 _"When you add the lack of emotional support Danny grew up with, especially once his sister left home, well he's only ever had me. I wasn't going to let him down too." Cora does look at Jackson now._

 _This was the Jackson she was falling for. It was a pity he was rarely seen. But now that he was here, she had a proposition for him._

 _"So hey, you're not eighteen until between Halloween and Thanksgiving right?"_

 _Jackson looked at her with a frown but nodded. "Okay, are you interested in deflowering me before you're eighteen then?" She asks him bluntly._

 _"What. The. Fuck?" Jackson says to her, enunciating each word as its own sentence._

 _"I'm a virgin, I don't want to be a virgin, but I want someone who knows what they're doing to get rid of it for me. I guess I could just shove a dildo up there or something, but it's not the same you know?"_

 _She watched Jackson's face redden before he turned away and ignored her._

 _"Dammit, I thought you had more balls Whittemore." She muttered before turning her gaze to Isaac and Danny again. She watched as Isaac came over Danny's back and then they settled down for a few minutes._

 _Then she watched as they stood and dressed and went inside. Shaking her head she left Jackson staring after her._

* * *

It was the sighing that woke him. Tiny little breaths of sound, cutting off abruptly almost like hiccups. Jackson lay still, his breath caught in his throat as he listened to Cora. There was a slight rustle of bedding, then he heard it. Wet, squelching flesh. His eyes flew open in the darkness though he managed to keep himself from moving and let his breath out slowly, even as his lungs burned for air.

Cora was masturbating.

Her scent drifted to him, faintly salty, a little tangy and somehow sweet at the same time. Jackson was smelling her sex. The deepest, most intimate part of her.

And he wanted more.

Sitting up abruptly, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat with his head down, elbows on his knees and his hands dangling. He could feel his own cock pushing against the briefs he'd kept on in addition to his pyjama pants. Usually he just wore the pyjama pants, not both.

Cora had paused, pretending to be asleep. Jackson knew she had at least one hand on her pussy, he'd bet it was vibrating, quivering in need under her now still fingers. He grinned to himself a little. He really was a shit for teasing her like this. It didn't stop him from getting up and going to the bathroom to relieve himself though.

Deliberately leaving the bathroom light on and the door open, he sauntered back toward the double beds. He could see Isaac passed out in a drunken coma beside Cora and shook his head. Instead of going to his own bed though, he stood beside Cora and Isaac's on Cora's side.

His shadow fell over Cora's body, leaving her face bare. Jackson stared at her for a few moments before he knelt down and slid his hands under the blankets. Cora flinched a little when his fingers found her arm. She shivered when they ghosted over her stomach and her hip. She outright body trembled when Jackson cupped her sex, touching her over her own hand and underwear.

Tugging lightly, Jackson breathed in Cora's need, his own need, as he pulled Cora around until she was sideways on the bed. Then, before she knew where she was, he yanked her swiftly so her ass was right at the edge of the bed, her head flat now. The top of it touching Isaac's buttocks as he lay dead to the world.

Watching as Cora lifted her head, Jackson moved deliberately. Pushing her slender legs apart, pulling up her ankles until her feet were on his shoulders, spreading her knees. "Well, that is handy." Jackson murmured quietly as he saw the bows holding Cora's lace panties together on her hip, one side already undone from where she had been playing with herself.

He tugged on a string and then slowly, taunting Cora really, he slid the scrap of lace off her altogether. He enjoyed watching the way her body quaked, so sensitive as the cloth moved across it. Leaving it on the bed, Jackson looked up into her eyes now. "You win." He said softly as he leaned his head down and opened his mouth on Cora's clit.

Her whole body jerked, thrusting up as he tongued her stiff button of pleasure. It was already swollen. Hard from her own previous ministrations, but it grew more so under his. Opening like a flower bud. Jackson could feel her gushing against his chin. A cut-off moan makes him look up. Cora has a hand across her mouth, stopping her noises.

That wouldn't do. "He's passed out drunk, and I want your noises. You asked me for this, I deserve your noises." Jackson pulled Cora's hand away. "Besides, you need your hands here." So saying, he grabbed for Cora's other hand and pulled them both to her body, down over her hips to her sex. "Hold yourself open for me, I want to see all of you."

"Jackson!" Cora's gasped whisper, full of shock, need and desire set his blood thrumming in his veins. It had been a long time since his name had been called out like that. Her fingers moved, pulling on her outer lips, opening her own body to be plundered by him.

Grinning, Jackson looked up at her. Cora had her head up, now resting fully on Isaac's body, using him as a pillow, her eyes were wide, fixed completely on Jackson. So completely she couldn't tell that Isaac was awake and watching them.

Jackson froze for a second before he kept going. If Isaac was bothered, he'd have already done something. Letting Cora lay her head on him was tantamount to permission to carry on as far as Jackson was concerned. Still though, neither of them had seen him move, because he was now on his back, Cora's head on his thigh.

That worried him a little, it told him he'd been wrapped up in Cora, her arousal, his own arousal, far more than he'd thought. A little voice tells him to stop, but Cora's breathy voice calling his name helps him ignore it.

Cora was wet, her salty, tangy, musky smell inflaming Jackson's own need. Leaning back down, he licked her, drinking her down as her taste exploded on his tongue. Swallowing again, Jackson rolled his tongue and circled her clit, not touching it, but touching everything around it. Beyond her finger's clenching a little, Cora didn't do anything, she let him play, stroke her, slap her with his tongue, simply glorying in Jackson's touch.

Pushing further forward, Jackson pushes his own clothing down, baring his cock to the cool air of the room. Stroking his thumb over the tip of it, he pulled his hand off and moved it up Cora's body. Pushing his thumb into her mouth, he let her suck on his taste as well. Her moans intensified and Jackson huffed a small laugh into Cora's own body as he heard Isaac's faint moan as he realised what Jackson had done.

A small devil sat on Jackson's shoulder and he couldn't help what he said next. "Do you like my taste Cora?"

"Yes." She moaned. "More." Jackson complied, this time painting her lips as his other hand began to tease her inner lips, making her unfurl even more, her pussy beginning to simply gape in need.

"Lick me off your lips. That's it. You've got perfect cock-sucking lips, I want to see them wrapped around me soon." Jackson murmured, forgetting Isaac now as he watched his thumb slide in and out of Cora's mouth, her tongue swirling around it suggestively

Looking back down, Jackson pushed his other hand into Cora, two fingers sliding slowly inside. She arched into his touch, pushing down, her legs pulling him closer to her body, demanding he come closer.

"Pushy." He laughed a little, his shoulders relaxing as he gave into her demand and pushed his chest against her sex, letting her grind on him, smearing her all over his pectorals. "Now, you know I'm going to make you lick yourself off me right?" He teased, not intending to, but Cora's gasp and resulting push on him as she ground right down made him realise she would do it happily. "Oh now, you like your own taste? I'm down with that, maybe I can watch you and your friend mess around one day? Don't think I haven't seen the way you two touch each other sometimes."

"How did..." Cora trailed off, her head thrashing on Isaac's leg as Jackson suddenly speared his fingers into her, hard and fast. Tilting them up and spreading them, he searched for that extra spongy piece of flesh that would make her go insane. And there it was, Cora surprised the hell out of him though by squirting at him as she came.

"Shit!" Jackson pushed his face down, letting her liquid bath him, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he let her come splash onto his skin and run in rivulets down his face and chest. A scratch on his elbow makes him aware of a condom being put on the bed and he takes it up, ignoring the fact that Isaac is awake and watching them. That he'd somehow obtained a condom and given it to Jackson.

"Jackson, Jackson please." Cora's pleading tone is matched by her hips as they undulate against him. She was nothing like he'd expected she'd be.

She was better.

Tearing into the wrapper, Jackson rolled it along his cock, kneeled up, and pushed inside Cora in a long thrust of his hips, brushing past the barrier of her virginity without stopping. Words wanted to spill from his mouth, words he'd never been able to say to Lydia. Filthy words of sex, about what he was going to do, what he wanted to do, what he wanted done to him.

Moving up and over Cora, Jackson braced himself on his hands, looking down into her sweating, flushed face. Stopping when his balls met her ass, he just looked at her. He didn't ask why him, he was past caring.

Licking his lips, he licked Cora off him, watching her watch him. "I want to see you squirt all over your girl's hair, I want to see you come all over her face and I want to lick it off." Jackson didn't let Cora answer him, leaning down he took her mouth, plunging his tongue inside her, sucking on hers and moving his hips in and out of her slick warmth.

She felt like heaven.

His feet planted awkwardly on the floor, Jackson took Cora's virginity in the dirtiest way he possibly could. Wanting to make it an experience she'd never forget without rubbing her legs together and wanting his cock inside her again. He wasn't small, not too long, but he was thick. His own fingers didn't meet around his girth when he held himself if he was hard.

"You like my fat cock in your wet pussy?" He growled as he pulled his head back and rubbed his body over hers, transferring her ejaculate to her own body too, making Cora wallow in her own pleasure as Jackson himself was.

"Yesss…" Cora strained against him, her legs twinging around to cross at the ankles, heels digging into his ass. Her hands reached between them and Jackson felt her knuckles as she brushed her clit, seeking another orgasm.

"That's it, touch yourself for me. Make yourself come on my cock so I can feel you." From the corner of his eye, Jackson saw Isaac pull back and roll off the bed, staggering as he grabbed clothes and fled the room. Shaking his head, Jackson pulled back and out of Cora and took advantage, pushing her further up on the bed so he could crawl onto it as well.

Sinking back in, he stayed on his knees, watching his cock sink into her virgin pussy through the shadow left from the bathroom light. His balls were drawing up, Cora's wetness and clenching muscles insisting on his orgasm.

But her face stopped him in his tracks. She was crying. Biting his lip, Jackson let himself fall down, lying on Cora as he moved back inside her grasping body. "Shh, it's okay. They're just sex words." He goes to say more but she stops him.

"No, I'm good, that's why. Because it's good, you're good, making me feel good." Cora hugged him, pulling him down onto her body. Jackson let himself go. Lying on her as he felt his cock pulsing inside her body and her whole body vibrating around him.

Cradling Cora to him, he raised on this elbows and looked down at her, checking she was in fact okay. Seeing that she was, he grinned a little and pulled her up with him as he knelt up again. "Ride me." He said as he settled her across his spread legs.

Eyes crossing as Cora sank back down on his cock, Jackson let his head tilt back in pleasure. Cora's low moan echoed his own. Her arms wound around his shoulders and her hips circled, her body grasping him in different ways as she found out what she liked.

Jackson's hands moved to Cora's breasts, high and firm, the nipples a dark pinkish brown, they were drawn tight and beaded, waiting for his touch. Ghosting his thumbs over them, Jackson smirked in delight as Cora hissed and arched her back, pushing down on his cock even more. Ducking his head, Jackson took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as he began to pinch the other one lightly, rolling it in his fingers.

Another moan comes from Cora as she finds her rhythm, drawing Jackson in as well. Biting down firmer on Cora's nipple before letting it fall out of his mouth, Jackson wound his arms around Cora's body, stroking up and down her smooth back before giving in and slapping her ass. Just once, it was her first time after all. But she had a gorgeous ass, he'd been eying it more and more since she'd propositioned him during the summer.

Holding her tightly now, Jackson pulled her hard against him, flexing his abdominals he focuses and pushes up inside her tight sheath as she pushes down. "Play with your clit for me." He mutters against her chest as he feels his balls draw up, hugging his body as they bloat with semen.

A gasping yes floats across Jackson's short hair as he feels Cora's knuckles on his pubic bone, brushing against his hair sexily as she touches herself, bringing her own orgasm closer. Knees killing him, Jackson ignores it as he shudders through his orgasm, wishing fleetingly that he was coming inside Cora bare, leaving his seed behind to mark her as his even if no one but the two of them would know it.

He flinched, cock sensitive, even though it was sheathed as Cora tightened even more around him, shaking now herself. "Fuck." Cora muttered as she stopped moving on his cock. Jackson grunted an agreement.

Letting himself go, he braced a hand on the bed and let Cora down gently, her body releasing his with reluctance. Jackson jerked as her outer lips kissed his cock lovingly as he finally left her warmth. "You're so thick." She said, her voice a croaking whisper as Jackson slid to the edge of the bed and pulled off the condom, standing to take it to the bathroom.

Wrapping it in tissue paper, he scrunched it up and tossed it in the bin. Then he bent over and switched on the taps in the bathtub. Lydia hadn't been a virgin when they'd had sex. Jackson had been the virgin.

Danny however had once been a virgin on the receiving end and he'd mentioned a bath helping. Jackson figured it wasn't that different. "I'm running a bath for you, it's supposed to help or something." Jackson called to Cora. He looked at the various bottles but left them, remembering his mother saying something about sensitive skin being irritated by the perfumes and what not in that sort of stuff after she'd had an accident and was scraped up a few years ago.

Leaving the water running, with nothing added, Jackson padded back into the bedroom. Cora was standing and staring at the bed with a frown. "Where did Isaac go?" She turned to Jackson. "He was there wasn't he?"

"He took off when I put my cock in you." Jackson didn't mention him being awake before, or having the presence of mind to supply a condom.

"Crap." Cora swore again and then looked at him. "This was just tonight right? I mean, we're not a thing or anything right? Not boyfriend and girlfriend I mean?" She looked so damn hot, standing there naked, her own come sticking to her body, her hair a sweaty mess. Jackson already knew that he wanted more.

But Cora apparently didn't. Shrugging, he turned back to the bathroom. "That's what you offered when you propositioned me Princess. If you want more, that's up to you."

Turning away, he went back into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Before he could switch it on however, Cora followed him into the bathroom and spoke. "Would you bathe with me?"

Biting his lip, Jackson closed his eyes for a second. "Sure."

Sitting in the hot water, he is surprised Cora settles in against his chest. Reclining on him, her hands wrapping around his thighs as she sighs contentedly. They lay together quietly, Cora adjusting herself occasionally, letting the water inside to sooth her. Jackson is tranquil, surprising as he'd not expected to feel anything other than irritated and put upon. But Cora did that to him he was beginning to realise. She let him be at peace with himself.

"Jackson?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He answered as he lolled, eyes closed, letting the water relax him too.

"What if I do want more than tonight?"

Muscles tensing, Jackson opened his eyes. Looking down at the vulnerable curve of Cora's neck where it met her shoulder, her hair shoved in a clip on top of her head Jackson thought carefully about it. "I want more, you were amazing. But… I'm not sure about being full on you know. I… Lydia-"

Cora interrupted him when he said Lydia's name. "I know. What if, what if we date, be together and just maybe see where it goes? Not even be exclusive. I mean," Cora pushed forward and turned herself around, leaning back against the other end of the tub now so they could watch each other. "Were you serious about Erica?" She quirked a brow and smiled seductively. Jackson felt his cock harden.

"Was I right? I wasn't sure." Jackson felt his interest pick up even more.

"Kind of." Cora breathed in deep and let her breath out slowly. "Her boyfriend Boyd?" Jackson nodded, he was on the lacrosse team, huge and quiet. "He um, he's a little kinky. He likes to watch."

"Watch Erica with other people?" Cora nodded. "How does Erica feel about that?"

"She's good, she's into being watched. I'm kind of envious that they've discovered what they like with sex so early you know?" Cora shook her head at her thoughts, as if wiping them away.

"You can experiment with me and yeah, if there's a possibility I get to get it on with you and her? I'm so in."

"Well, they set rules and stuff, like you wouldn't be able to have sex with her I don't think."

"I'm down with that part, if I can touch and watch you two and fuck you while you're eating her or something. Although…her eating us while I fuck you?" Jackson grabbed the soap in the dish and began to wash himself off before stepping out of the bath and rinsing off in the shower. "That I'd definitely like."

"And you're okay with Boyd watching?" Cora asked as she followed him, the tub draining quietly.

"As long as there isn't anything being filmed and they aren't going to go spreading stuff around."

"They won't, don't worry."

Jackson grabbed up his discarded clothing and tossed his briefs onto his luggage, pulling on his pyjama bottoms before falling back into bed. He reached for his charging phone as Cora came in and pulled on some less sexy underwear along with a tank. She flopped onto the bed beside Jackson as he texted to Isaac that he could return if he wished.

Awhile later, his sleep is disturbed by Isaac climbing over him in bed, muttering about the other one smelling too much. Jackson rolled over toward Cora, giving Isaac room. He went back to sleep, finding himself winding his arms around Cora as she snuggled into him.

The next morning when he wakes, he's sandwiched between the two of them, his erection pushing into Isaac's ass now and Cora stroking him slowly. Rolling his eyes a little, Jackson pushes into her hand, not realising at first he's pushing onto Isaac as well.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Isn't that the saying?" Isaac said as he turned over. Sleepy eyes running down the front of Jackson's body as Cora continues to stroke his cock. Narrowing his own eyes, Jackson nodded. "Okay, well then. If you want that to be the case, stop fucking around in front of me or I'm telling dad!" he said, landing a brief kiss, with a sneaky swipe of his tongue directly on Jackson's lush lips before jumping out of the bed and slamming the bathroom door.

Jackson found himself on his back laughing so hard he cried, Cora beside him doing the same.

* * *

 _A/N - I hope you enjoy each chapter as it comes to the surface of my imagination and gets published. I have several chapters planned, one more written and another started. By all means let me know if there is something I've alluded to but never wrote in any of the prior stories._

 _I've already confirmed in review answers that I'll be doing San Francisco for Derek and Stiles and that kink. I've also been asked for a John/Trevor along with a Peter/Nathanial which I had also planned to do and for a Trevor/Nathanial which is a lovely compliment as they're both OC's and yes I'll do that too._

 _Not to mention that epilogue that I've yet to publish for Isaac and Danny._

 _Hit me up and lets see how our minds sync..._


	2. Isaac in Seattle

_For those who don't or haven't read all stories in the Hale Gang series, I'll post an excerpt from each one, relevant to the discussion that has created the current vignette._

* * *

 _Excerpt from Damaged Goods chapter 11_

 _"You okay now?" Derek asked him as quiet as he could, given the noise of the place._

 _"Yeah, I'll be okay, just…I don't know. I feel restless." Isaac said._

 _"One more week of school left for you before summer holidays right?" Derek checked with him. Isaac nodded and he continued. "Stiles and I are heading to Seattle, I've got a convention there weekend_ _after next. It's a leather one, so while I can get special permission for you to be staff, you wouldn't be able to be on the floor as a guest. Stiles hasn't been there before, you guys could sightsee during the day while I work. You'd be on your own at night, I would be trusting you to stay out of trouble. It would give you a chance to, I don't know, get away, get some perspective maybe?" Derek finished with._

 _It was a mouthful for him to speak at the one time though Isaac knew damn well he talked a lot, he just usually didn't do it in public._

 _"Weekend after next?" Isaac confirmed. Derek nodded. "I'd love to, thanks. And I can sightsee on my own if Stiles prefers to stay with you, I don't mind. And I'll stay out of trouble at night while you two go play and do kinky shit." Dancing away from Derek's half-hearted swat, Isaac backed into Danny and let himself be led back to the dance floor._

* * *

 _Okay, whether this is true I have no idea so just run with the idea that the 'leather' convention I've mentioned is very much a BDSM one, therefore in this world, nil entry unless you're a legal adult. Oh and legal age for sex according to the age of consent website for Washington State is seventeen, so Isaac is a-okay in that respect._

* * *

Isaac watched the people move around the various booths being set up. There was a distressingly large amount of body hair, tattoos and leather on display. Oh and piercings. And shaved heads. Whish was odd when he thought about that in conjunction with the body hair. But, "Is there like a code or something for the type of piercing?" He asked Derek as he helped him set up the booth. He was going to wander the floor as everyone set up in a bit, but once the doors opened in the morning, he could only be behind Derek's booth.

Scrubbing down the tattoo chair with disinfectant, Isaac wiped his forehead with this forearm, his rubber glove catching a few hairs and pulling them out. He bore the slight pain without a wince as he went back to cleaning. He didn't mind at all, it was nice to get away given everything going on back home in Beacon Hills.

Not that anything was going on, more that Danny was moving on, he thought a little bitterly. Yeah, he'd let him go, knew he was going and would never ask him to stay, but still. He could show maybe a little remorse.

"Yes." Derek answered simply. "And the tattoo's too. Along with clothing, everything really." He continued, not explaining, perhaps sensing that Isaac wasn't after that, just an answer to the question he'd asked.

Before Isaac can say anything else, Stiles interrupts. "Der! Kilts, kilts!" He slid to a stop in front of the booth and braced a hand on the table before vaulting it quickly. Taking Derek in his arms, he cackled as he hugged him.

"Sure." Derek said as he hugged Stiles back making Isaac grin and shake his head.

"Dude, you are so whipped." He said, ducking as Derek threw the can of antibacterial wipes at him.

"I am and happily so. You know why?" Derek wiggles his eyebrows as he looked at Isaac over Stiles' shoulder. "Because I get this whenever I want it. Any damn way I want it." As he spoke, he cupped the pert cheeks of Stiles' ass and squeezed them, pulling him in to grind against his own groin as he thrust forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." Isaac shook his head as he grinned at his pun, even as he rubbed the ever present ache where it sat directly over his heart.

"Of course, what kind of relatives would we be if we didn't do that Is?" Stiles pulled back, leaving an arm hooked around Derek's neck happily. "But still. Kilts." He shuddered and palmed his cock, not even trying to hide it.

"What about kilts?" Isaac gave in and asked since Derek obviously knew what the hell Stiles was saying.

"To get married in!" Stiles wiggled his own eyebrows now and Isaac nodded.

Then shook his head. "No, no. I have toothpick legs, you know I do. I can't carry a kilt off." He shook his head again.

"For us you can." Derek said. "If Stiles wants us in kilts, we're wearing kilts, all of us. Even Cora." He said.

"She'll love it." Isaac knew he was pouting but didn't care. He did have toothpick legs, they were strong, but they didn't _look_ strong.

Later that evening, he's on his own in his room flicking through the television listlessly. The convention would open first thing in the morning. They'd all been out to dinner and he and Stiles were going to go sightseeing in the morning, both wanting to see the Space Needle.

Sighing, Isaac stood and pushed his sweatpants down his lean hips, leaving them where they dropped as he stepped to his luggage and pulled out his swim trunks. He grabbed the hotel robe and tied it as well as a towel and his room key that he shoved into the zippered pocket of his trunks before he shoved his feet into flip flops and left the room.

Standing at the side of the pool a few minutes later, he looks up at the rain pattering on the glass roof. It suited his mood. Shrugging of his robe and dropping it and his towel on a lounger, he dived into the water and began to swim laps. There wasn't anyone else in the pool of a Thursday evening and he swam leisurely, to relax rather than exercise.

Sometime later, he pulls himself from the pool, pleasantly tired. Rubbing the towel over his head, he bends over and shakes his hair before standing up and brushing it back from his face. Tossing the towel on the lounger, he lies down, reclining it back about three quarters, using the robe as a pillow.

Looking up again, he watches the rain, seeing the odd light of the city surrounding the hotel through the fog. Danny was leaving him. Well, not him, Beacon Hills. Their separation was just a byproduct of his leaving town.

"Evening, hell of a night isn't it?" The low voice had Isaac looking over this right. There was a man standing there, in a proper swimsuit that hid very little and a towel slung around his neck, fisted in each hand. His straight hair hanging nearly to his shoulders. He was covered in tattoos.

"I like the rain." Isaac answered finally when he realised he'd been staring for too long at the man's body.

"Yeah? So you wouldn't mind being out in this then?" The man dropped his towel on the banana lounge next to Isaac but didn't sit down.

"No, not if I had a reason to be." Isaac answered wondering why the man was talking to him.

"Are you planning to sit here for a while?" Another question.

"Not sure. Why do you want to know?" He finally asked one of his own.

"I forgot to give my room key to reception, I was wondering if I could trust you to hold it for me? No more than a half hour. I promise."

"Sure, that's fine." Isaac had nowhere better to be and certainly didn't mind holding onto a key.

"Thank you very much." The cultured voice didn't go with the tattoos but he left in his own questions alone and held out a hand for the key.

"I could rob you blind you know." He said, watching as the man withdrew it slowly from where he'd had it sitting on his hip, held there by the skimpy side of his swimsuit. Prada from the look of the label. They were a virulent shade of burnt orange, but they suited him very well.

"No. I was checked in behind you and your friends. I remember your room number, so I know where to find you." The man answered blithely as he turned, stepped to the pool and dived in.

He didn't swim to relax like Isaac had, but to exercise. Isaac watched his form idly before he stored the man's key with his own, leaving the zip open and moved his gaze to the glass ceiling again. The man had been covered in tattoos, all the way to his face, he'd had them all over the back of his body as well.

As far as Isaac could see only his face wasn't tattooed. He wondered idly if the man's cock and balls were tattooed too. Closing his eyes, he let the faint splashing of the man's swimming lull him into a doze. Rudely awoken sometime later by water being flicked over him, he sat up with a curse.

"That's the fucking thanks I get?" He questioned as he wiped his face to see the man grinning down at him as he wrung his hair out over Isaac's body.

"Thank you handsome boy, may I thank you with a kiss?" The man leaned over Isaac's chair, caging him in by the arms and making him recline again.

Looking up at him, Isaac bit his lip. "I am legal in this state." He said, wincing as he said it, knowing full well he wasn't going to do anything with the man, was in fact leading him on, teasing him with the statement.

Only it backfires on him.

"Well now that relieves me." The man said as he drew back, picking up Isaac's hand as he did so. "But this was the kind of kiss I meant boy." He bowed over Isaac's hand and kissed the back of his knuckles making him both blush and feel like a fool at the same time.

Pulling his hand back before the man could say or do anything else. Isaac heaved himself out of his lounger. Leaving his towel behind, he shrugged into his robe and strode toward the door. Forgetting his flip flops until he was halfway out of the room, he hesitated for a second and then left them too. Digging his hand into his pocket, he withdrew their keys.

Keeping his own, he held the other man's between his index and middle fingers like he would a card and flicked out into the pool where it landed flat on the surface, bobbing in the middle of the pool. Ignoring the amused 'thank you' that floated to him he stalked through the hotel and up to his room.

##########

Settling down in bed again, showered, and no longer smelling like chlorine, Isaac thought of the man. He'd had strong masculine bone structure, like on the cover of a romance novel, especially with his long straight hair. His tattoos were startling.

And if he'd been affected by dick shrinkage after swimming then god help whoever he fucked because his cock must be gigantic. Isaac hadn't noticed given the colour of his swimsuit before he'd gotten in the water.

The knock on his door has him frowning. He knew Derek and Stiles were out and wouldn't be back in their adjoining room for another few hours at least. He had the connecting door firmly shut and locked as if the lock would cut down on the noise he was expecting.

Shaking his head, he opens the door, leaving the security latch in place. "You." He said to the tattooed man standing there, now dressed in sweats and a half-zipped hoodie with nothing underneath. His hair is still damp and brushed off his face as Isaac's is. Isaac closes and then reopens the door after taking the latch off. He takes his flip flops from the man's outstretched hand and tosses them behind himself into his room without looking away from the arresting eyes.

"I apologise if I offended you downstairs. My sense of humour is not everyone's." The man nodded and turned, striding back down the hall of the hotel and turning the corner before Isaac could say anything.

"Asshole." He muttered to himself as he closed and re-locked the door.

The next day, the weather is a steady drizzling rain, temperatures cool and humidity surprisingly low. Looking out his window, Isaac decides to run the streets instead of a treadmill in the gym. He hooks his phone into its armband and then pulls a navy hooded sweatshirt over the top, leaving his earbuds behind. He didn't like the idea of being sound-blind in a city he didn't know, but taking his phone was practical for directions if he needed them.

Throwing some money into a pocket for breakfast or a coffee when he'd finished, he laced his runners and was out the door after shoving a note under the door to Derek and Stiles' room, his room key in with his money. Running was cathartic, particularly now. Isaac let his mind wander, Danny, his new dad Peter, his new surname of Hale. Being a senior next year, Danny, Derek and Stiles' upcoming wedding, Danny.

Without a doubt, Danny was leaving. Beacon Hills and Isaac. He'd had this in sight since his sister had left years before Isaac now knew. That he'd fallen in love with Isaac didn't matter, he was still going. Isaac wasn't sure whether he loved him even more for sticking to his plan or was beginning to hate him for the unapologetic way he was going about it all.

Shaking his head, he ran until his body was screaming at him to stop, then he ran some more. Turning when his phone beeped at him, he ran back toward the hotel, slowing down as he went, he fumbled with his sweatshirt to get at his phone and switch off the alarm. Realising he still wasn't up for company, he stopped at a Starbucks down the street from the hotel and stepped into the line.

Last in what seems to be nothing but a line of yuppies, Isaac looks around the store, more yuppies sitting and eating, already at work from what he could hear. Isaac shakes his head. He might not know what he wanted to be or do after high school or even college, but this wasn't it. Rolling his shoulders, he stiffens when he brushes against someone now standing in line behind him. "Sorry." He says without turning around, not interested in conversation.

"Oh, not a problem boy. You run like a gazelle by the way, all leg." Turning slowly as he stepped forward, closer to being served now, Isaac looked into the stunning face of the man from last night. He pondered whether to reply before he just turned back around, giving the man his back.

Stepping forward again a minute later, Isaac looks at the board, deciding to get something to eat as well and sink down into one of the very comfortable looking seats scattered around. Placing his order, he paid and was given a number to take with him. Sitting down on a plush loveseat with a sigh, he stretched out his legs, focussing on stretching his calves. Ignoring the odd look he received from a couple at the next table, he continued, stretching his upper body now.

Another stick with a number on top being put down on his table has him looking up to see the man grinning at him as he sits down beside Isaac in the love seat. "I'm inviting myself." He says as he leans back and stretches out his own long legs.

"Why? What do you want? From me?" Isaac asked as he sat back, deliberately stretching out his arms, one along the arm of the loveseat, the other along the back. Channeling Peter, he tilted his head quizzically and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh now, I do like that look. So superior and snotty, I bet you put some people down with nothing more than that single arched brow. But tell me boy, is it your look or are you mimicking someone?" The man chuckled quietly, leaning back as Isaac's coffee was delivered. "I bet you're mimicking someone aren't you?"

Tilting his head to the other side now, Isaac just looked at the man. He wasn't going to answer anything until he wanted to. Shrugging, Isaac picked up his coffee. "My father has a way with people." He says now, sipping before putting his coffee down and adding a single sachet of sugar, stirring it in. "His partner is better though, way more subtle. But I didn't want subtle."

"Interesting choice of words for your father's other half, is he a man by any chance?"

"None of your business." Isaac answered with a snap. He looked around for another table he could move to when the man put a warm palm on his own forearm.

"I'm sorry, I'm a quizzical sort by nature boy."

"Stop calling me boy." Isaac knew enough to know the man called him that because he was more than likely a Dom, at the hotel for the convention.

"Do I have to?" The question was teasing, a faint pout coming into play that should have looked ridiculous, but didn't look anything other than hot.

Isaac found himself shaking his head before he realised what he was doing. "Shit." He grumbled to himself, taking refuge in sipping his coffee again.

"My name is Ryan, I don't recall your friends saying your name yesterday." He arched an eyebrow of his own now in query.

"Isaac."

"Of course, I remember they called you Is now. So, you said you're legal, are you attending the convention then?"

"Staff for Derek but mostly I'm sightseeing." Isaac snapped his mouth closed before he blurted out anything else. The man was too easy to talk to. "What about you?" He asked, more to get the questions off him, than out of interest. The man was gorgeous, there was no way he wasn't used to being the absolute centre of attention.

"I have staff on my booth, but I'll give the odd demonstration myself, I'm superfluous really." The man mused in a way that made Isaac look over at him. When he caught him watching, he grinned and winked.

As his food is delivered, Isaac sits forward and cuts up his savoury muffin, spreading relish onto some pieces, then taking the plate with him as he sits back. "Why are you talking to me?" He asks now.

"Well, I did behave badly last night and my apology wasn't genuine as you could tell. I probably would have not said anything except, I saw you running when I was out running myself. You drew me in Isaac. You truly are beautiful. But, what really got me was when I saw you standing in line and realised what you were wearing under your sweatpants."

Frowning, Isaac tilted his head again. "A jockstrap Isaac, you're wearing a jockstrap, not regular underwear. And when I saw the outline of the straps underneath all that clinging fabric, any thought of leaving you alone went out the window boy. Your ass is spectacular and I very much want to see it, to taste it, bite it, fuck it and redden it until it's so hot you can't sit down."

His muffin felt like sawdust in his mouth. All of his saliva had dried up by the time Ryan had finished saying what he wanted to do with Isaac's ass. His whole body was tingling, his cock was hard, squished awkwardly now in his jockstrap, yes he was wearing a jockstrap. His hole, his _hole_ was flexing in anticipation. Of what he didn't exactly know. But something.

Reaching for his coffee, Isaac took another drink, swallowing it slowly, letting the liquid give his mouth enough moisture, allowing him to swallow his food. Putting his muffin down and keeping his coffee, he looked over at Ryan.

He was hard too. And unapologetic about it, his erection was front and centre, his long legs spread wide to accommodate it. He wasn't grinning anymore, turned toward Isaac, watching closely for his reaction.

"I like jockstraps when I'm running." He says mildly as he thinks about what Ryan had said to him. Had propositioned him really. "I thought I was too young?" He questioned now.

"I love jockstraps, they leave one of my favourite body parts bare to be played with at leisure unlike a thong would. And you are too young, but as long as you are legal I'm also finding I don't care. You are enticing me to break all of my rules Isaac."

Leaning forward, Isaac put his coffee down and stood. Not looking at Ryan, he moved quickly across the room and out the door. By the time he reached the street, he was running.

##########

Hours later, Isaac and Stiles stop for a snack before heading back to the hotel. They've been sightseeing, including the Space Needle and enjoying getting to know each other better. As they sit and relax, Stiles looks at Isaac and he knows that his odd mood will go unmentioned no more. Forestalling Stiles' inquisition, he speaks first. "I was propositioned this morning." Stiles closes his mouth and frowns. He sits back with his coffee and waits for Isaac to speak, knowing he will continue. "By a man. A _man_." Isaac emphasizes the word man when he speaks it a second time so Stiles understands.

"In a creepy way, or a hot way? I mean…" Shaking his free hand in the air in front of them, Stiles corrects himself. "Did he make you uncomfortable?"

Isaac felt his face flush as he thought of how he'd needed to jerk off before meeting Derek and Stiles in the restaurant several hours ago. "And that red face answers my question. So, you said no, because of Danny or because you didn't feel comfortable or because you just didn't want to?"

"I'm not sure. I just…" Isaac trailed off and looked at Stiles. "I fucking hate that he's leaving. I get it, I understand it, I'm even proud of him but you know what gets me about it?" Continuing on before Stiles can speak Isaac raises his voice without realising it. "I can't fucking believe he can't even be fucking bothered to realise he should at least pretend to be apologetic!" Subsiding into his chair, Isaac rested his forehead on his hand and just breathed.

"I mean, I get it you know? His parents are the polar opposite of my own fucked up sperm donor, but still. He says he loves me and…" Breathing again, Isaac stood up. "I need to be alone, don't wait on dinner for me, I'll grab room service." He said as he nodded at Stiles and left him sitting at the table.

Hearing Stiles' acknowledgement, Isaac heads back out into the dreary late afternoon. Pulling up the hood on his jacket, he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking.

##########

"We really have to stop meeting like this." The amused voice made Isaac wince internally even as he lifted his eyes to the man standing before him.

"Why? Because people will talk? Ask me if I give a fucking damn." He shook his head and stood, taking two steps away before his arm was grabbed, stopping him instantly.

"I don't know you, but whoever you are, you don't get to treat me that way. I'm older, more experienced in everything, you _will_ respect me boy."

Isaac stared at Ryan. Shook his head again and dropped it. He was exhausted in every way. "What do you want from me? Really? I mean, I get it. I _am_ too young, so why are you bothering with me?"

For some reason, this time Ryan answers him directly. "Young or not, something in you calls to me Isaac, whether it's your looks, your voice, your vulnerability or just pheromones. I want you. And I never just say that to people I don't know."

"I have a boyfriend." Isaac says after a minute of staring at Ryan after his blunt answer.

"Ask me if I give a damn." Ryan answers him, tossing his words back. "Here is my room number, I'm staying in tonight, feel free to drop by anytime, I'll be there from around nine."

##########

Hours of vacillation later, Isaac knocks twice on Ryan's door. It opens within seconds and Ryan is standing in from of him. He draws Isaac into his room and shuts the door. Immediately pushing Isaac back up against it, he kisses him before Isaac knows where he is.

Strength, no tentativeness, no hesitation. _Domination_.

It is the domination that stirs his own very buried need to dominate and he pushes back aggressively, twisting so Ryan is pushed up against the door now, their mouths dueling as they fight for control. Giving in, Isaac nips at Ryan's lip, pulling back and pushing away from him. Chest heaving he watches Ryan watch him back.

"Stop me thinking." He says to Ryan, his voice a wrecked crack as everything once again tries to overwhelm him. "Stop me thinking." He says again, begging this time.

It centre's Ryan and he nods before stepping forward, pushing Isaac back as he does so, until his legs hit the bed and he flops on it inelegantly with a slight oof sound. Strong, tattooed hands pull off his flip flops and then grab his sweatpants by and ankles and yank them down and off in one long swoop. "No." Ryan says sharply when Isaac moves to take off his t-shirt.

Blinking, Isaac obeyed, letting his hands fall listlessly to the bed. Ryan loomed over him, one hand resting on his abdomen, the other taking up the lube from the bedside table. Then he knelt on the bed, moving to straddle Isaac's thighs where he put down the lube and took hold of Isaac's t-shirt, skimming it up over his body and over his head as Isaac again obeyed him, lifting himself to get the shirt off.

And then he was naked on Ryan's bed.

Pulling off his own tank, Ryan folded it deftly and placed it across Isaac's eyes. "I'm not tying it. Don't worry, you can move it at any time. But doing this will amplify your sense of touch, which will help you in the end to not think. Okay?" Pulling back a corner of the shirt to look into one of Isaac's eyes, he waited patiently for Isaac to nod a yes. "Good boy. Now, let your hands rest where you're comfortable, I'll ask that you try not to touch, but I'm not ordering you. I'm not tying you, we don't know each other well enough and we're not in any sort of controlled situation."

Frowning behind the shirt, Isaac bit his lip as he sorted through Ryan's statement. But that made him think, so he forced himself away from it. "I texted someone your room number, I'm not stupid like that." He said finally. Then, he slid his arms out from his sides, palms down, until they were straight out from his shoulder and tilted his head up, exposing his neck in invitation.

Warm hands rest, palms flat on his stomach, fingers on his sides, thumbs resting right beside his navel. "Breathe with me Isaac." The words are whispered as he feels Ryan lean over him, his breath hovering just over Isaac's slightly parted lips. They part more in response. An unconscious invitation that makes Ryan make an approving sound. "You're so damn beautiful, like an alabaster statue. All long, lean limbs forever immortalized." The words are whispered in Isaac's ear as Ryan kisses it softly, before nosing down his neck, breathing in his scent.

Isaac found his thoughts slipping away as his focus moved to his physical body, to where and how it was being touched. A nose along his neck, soft lips cruising over his shoulder, down his collar bone, the warm palms moving up his chest, the thumbs beginning to circle his nipples teasingly. His skin was getting more sensitive, reacting stronger each time Ryan touched him, more so when he stopped for a few seconds between touches. The anticipation was a killer, heightening more each time.

When the soft lips brushed across his hardened nipple, Isaac had thought he was ready. He was wrong. His whole body shivered as the lips opened and strong teeth bit down on the very tip of his nipple. His shocked moan echoed in the room and his back arched as those careful teeth _pulled_ , making him arch his back, either to keep them on his nipple or keep them from pulling it further. Isaac himself wasn't sure.

A flaring pain suddenly envelops his other nipple, heat spreading over his body in a flushing flash, he can feel it crawling everywhere on him. "Shh boy. It's a clamp, nothing more." The words were spoken right over the nipple that had been clamped and Isaac shook as the lightest touch, a moist touch was felt on the clamped nipple. Ryan had licked it.

"And now the other one." Fingers flicked his free nipple, making sure it was erect and Isaac jolted each time, than arched off the bed as the second clamp was attached, his flush returning tenfold. A cool line lay across his sternum. It took Ryan's finger tugging on it and his own choked scream of shock before he realised it was a chain running from clamp to clamp. "Oh fucking god…" Isaac trailed off as Ryan laughed lightly.

"No, just Master Ryan boy." He laughed again and pushed himself back on Isaac's legs, then pulled them up and spread them around his body. Leaning forward, Isaac felt his clothing brush his now overly sensitive skin as he pulled on the chain again. Letting go, his fingers skated down Isaac's skin and dipped into his navel, closely followed by his tongue, drawing another choked sound from Isaac. "You should pierce this boy, you'd look even sexier. A bar with a jewel in it, or even better a bar with a dangling jewel. Your body is a canvas, you should treat it as such."

Wet warmth suckled on his navel again and Isaac found himself thrusting up, trying to get some friction on his now leaking cock. "Please." The word hissed from him as his cock brushed lightly against warm material, Ryan's t-shirt. Heated by his body, it felt heavenly on his pulsing flesh.

"Oh begging. I approve." Ryan hummed as he pulled back again, leaving Isaac's cock still unattended. "I think I'll see if I can make you come without more than air on your cock boy, I do loving seeing that."

Suddenly Isaac's spread legs were opened further and pushed up to his chest, doubling him up. "Hold your legs for me Isaac." Ryan's voice firmed for a second and Isaac obeyed again, folding his arms around each leg, hugging them tightly, spreading them even further. "Good boy." Ryan said again.

Under the blindfold, Isaac's eyes were shut anyway, he gloried in nothing but sensation, receiving Ryan's touch when and wherever he decided. Listening, Isaac heard and felt Ryan move off the bed, then back on again, this time when he came close to Isaac, there was no fabric. He was naked now too.

Breath again, flirting over Isaac's hole, making him wink at Ryan in anticipation. A humming sound came from Ryan as he did so. "Again boy." Isaac obeyed, gaping himself for Ryan's pleasure. How he'd learned to do that and why did not enter his mind, his father having already been driven from his thoughts with Danny's help.

But Danny had no place here tonight. Would very soon have no place in Isaac's life at all.

"Fuck!" Isaac exclaimed as a wet, agile tongue swiped his hole, dipping inside him before it continued up over his taint, where it nipped teasingly at the straining flesh there several times.

"Maybe boy, maybe." Isaac ignored Ryan's words, focussing on only his touch now, each breath trying to anticipate where it would be. He could feel his pre-come sliding down his sides it was so copious, he was sure the trails had already reached Ryan's bedding.

Isaac had nothing left, Ryan had honoured his demand and stopped him from thinking. He could only feel. Feel breath on his body, teeth nipping at his skin, fingers ghosting over his hole, rubbing little circles on his skin, making the returning hair growth around his entrance stand on end with his touch.

"Open for me again." The words this time are whispered against his hole, breath stealing inside him as he obeyed Ryan's command and opened himself for Ryan's own pleasure. "Beautiful, so beautiful." Isaac flinched as cool fluid is poured directly inside him as he gapes. "No, keep yourself open."

Again he obeyed and was rewarded with fingers sliding inside him seamlessly, rubbing the viscous liquid around, on his walls, his entrance. Isaac is barely aware of movement and then there is pressure, cool hands on the back of this thighs, pressing them down, doubling his body, making him small and defenseless and so full of power at the same time.

Power that he was bringing Ryan to his knees in arousal. Isaac's neck arched back as he spread around Ryan's girth. Bearing down he accommodated him flawlessly, opening himself and then clasping Ryan to him from the inside. He felt Ryan's hardness flex and pulse inside him. Clutching him internally, Isaac made Ryan welcome. Welcome of his own volition as he'd never done with Danny. Because somewhere deep in his psyche, showing Danny this particular parlor trick seemed wrong somehow.

Ryan though? Ryan did nothing more than moan in appreciation as Isaac furled himself around him, eyes fluttering behind the blindfold now as Ryan pressed his fingers deep into Isaac's thighs, pushing himself up and his pelvis down so he was fully seated inside Isaac. Inside, Ryan was inside him, where no one other than Danny and his fucked up excuse for a sperm donor had ever been before.

Isaac keened, his mouth opening wide as grief over his bleak future without Danny opened up and swallowed him whole. He was nothing, had nothing, no special person that he'd wake and sleep with, no one to be the last person he saw at night and the first person he saw in the morning.

Pain bloomed on his nipples, sharp, grasping, pinching _pain_ as the clamps were pulled off with no finesse.

Eyes opening behind his covering, Isaac's keening is cut off abruptly as it started, as Ryan pulls out of him roughly, yanking Isaac up and manhandling him a few steps one way before he is pushed face first into a wall. His cheeks are spread and Ryan forces his cock back inside Isaac's warmth. His arms are spread, palms flat to the wall.

"Keep them there boy. Feel me, only me." Ryan pulled his cock out of Isaac's passage and thrust back in, hard and fast, his hips slapping Isaac's buttocks as he pushed his chest against Isaac's back, anchoring him to the wall with his own body. Keeping him in the now.

"Fuck me!" Isaac cries as he pushes his forehead into the wall, clenching around Ryan's invasion, trying to pull him closer.

Hard fingers scrape up his flanks, nails digging into his skin, blazing scorching trails of heat along his body, up and across his already flaming nipples, forcing themselves between Isaac's chest and the wall. Isaac's sobs choke off as he focuses on everything he is feeling, being made to feel.

Moving without realising it, Isaac's hands slide back to his body, clasping themselves behind his neck, leaving himself open to Ryan's manipulations as tears stream down his cheeks. His cock is throbbing, pushed harshly against the wall as his buttocks are bruised from Ryan's sharp hipbones, animal-like noises sound loudly in the room, rhythmic grunts and growls mix with pleas for more and harder.

Touches on his testes make Isaac flinch as they're scratched, much like his body was before they're taken hold of and mercilessly squeezed. Somehow it doesn't stop his orgasm, but draws it forward exponentially, breath by breath. Breathing in his ear, teeth dragging along his ear lobe, biting down sharply on his lobe and tugging. Another hand on his cock, something sharp digging into his slit and a pulsing inside him push Isaac over the edge. His orgasm tearing from him piece by piece, his body shuddering and tears still leaking from his eyes as his body is held in place as he suffers through the aftershocks.

Only when he feels Ryan softening enough that he slips from Isaac's body with a slight squelching sound does Isaac realise what he's done. What he's let be done to him. His brain was fuzzy. It didn't take much to let it stay that way. Soft fingers now, drawing him back to the bed, settling him down, a warm cloth cleaning him down, fingers at his hole, checking him, massaging his muscles into closing properly and a sharp smelling ointment rubbing along his flanks, cooling the scratches he could feel there, more ointment on his nipples, then a cooling cloth was laid across them both and the covers drawn up. A kiss brushed Isaac's forehead and he felt a body lie down beside him as he drifted to sleep.

##########

The next morning, Isaac woke with the sun, opening his eyes to see a broad tattooed back directly in front of him. Ryan, he'd slept with, been fucked by Ryan. Closing his eyes for a moment, Isaac searched for what he felt. His second therapist had taught him how to take these moments, unnoticeable to most people, to check himself out mentally and figure out what state he was in.

And Isaac was in a surprisingly good one. He knew enough about himself to know he might not stay that way, but for now he was good. Accepting of what he'd done. Not proud, or even happy, but accepting. Ryan had given him what he'd needed. Without question, he'd simply given. Smiling, Isaac eased from the bed, wincing as he stood and stretched. He'd been worked over well and good.

Gathering his clothes, Isaac dressed in the hallway and let himself out of the room quietly. Back in his own, he showered and checked the time. He texted Cora and then read for a while, passing time until he met Derek and Stiles downstairs. They'd gone out again last night after Isaac had assured them he didn't mind being on his own for the evening. His phone rang as he was wondering whether to go downstairs early and get a table.

"Hey." He answered Cora's call with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, really good. It's weird and wrong probably on all kinds of levels, but it was what I needed."

"If you're sure, I'm sure. I love you either way, and I know this isn't like you, isn't you Is, but I know that you're going through hell and taking so much fucking care not to let Danny know how you feel. I guess…" Cora trailed off and Isaac let her work through things. He knew she wasn't finished. More importantly, he knew she wasn't judging him. "You were due something for you, you know?"

"Yeah, he was good like that. Made me not think, I got right out of my head you know?" Isaac asked as he stood and pulled on a jacket to go wandering again as Stiles was staying in with Derek today.

"I do, Erica and I, we're, I'm not, but she's really into Boyd, but she likes me too. Did I make any kind of sense then?"

Laughing, Isaac opened his door and pulled it to behind him. "You made perfect sense, you always do. She gets you out of your head, but Boyd gets her out of hers."

"Exactly. So, details cousin, details. Is he hot, did he fuck you or did you fuck him? I want…" A voice interrupts her questions.

"Do I even want to know?" Isaac winces at Peter's plaintive tone.

"Tell him no, he doesn't. Not until I'm home." He says as he sighs and presses the button for the elevator after hanging up from Cora. He was going to have to talk to his dad now. Not that he wouldn't have, because he would have anyway, Peter was that type of parent. But he wanted some time to process it, get everything settled in his own mind.

After breakfast, Isaac is standing at the entrance to the lobby when a hand lands on the back of his neck, squeezing gently. "You left without saying good morning boy, I do not approve." His neck is squeezed again and let go as Ryan steps up beside him, likewise looking out at the day. "What are you plans? I'm thinking of seeing a movie."

Biting his lip for a second, Isaac turned to Ryan, looking up the inch or so it takes to meet his eyes. "Sounds good to me. Hale by the way, Isaac Hale, from California."

Ryan blinked at him and then grinned lightning fast. "Ryan McCourt. Florida."

They step out into the overcast but not yet raining day and walk down toward the Starbucks they'd met at the day before amiably.


	3. John and Trevor's First Time

John heard the phlegm sound hawked back into someone's throat just before the actual globule of mucus landed on the footpath in front of him. Stopping he looked down at it for a second before sliding his head to his left. His heart skipped a beat even as he grinned widely. "Classy T, real classy." He leapt forward, arms opening to fling themselves around the boy leaning negligently against the bike rack.

Arms enfold him, both of them holding tightly for a few seconds longer than they knew they should in public. John settled everywhere, mind, heart, body. Everywhere. It had been too long. "Missed you." He whispered quietly into the ear his lips brushed against, as they pulled away together.

"Me too." Trevor answered as he smacked John's shoulder, his eyes serious. He had missed John. Badly.

"So, your place after school?" John asked as they fall in together, walking past the Beacon Hills High School sign as the warning bell rings, reminding them that their senior school year is just beginning.

"Fuck yes." Trevor answers with a wicked grin.

"Dirty, man." John mutters, feeling his face flush. "And okay." He grins as Trevor trips over the flat floor at this words. "Watch it, there's a floor there."

"Oh funny, what do you mean okay?" Trevor looked at John as they stopped at their lockers, they'd had side-by-side ones since freshman year, both in the school corridors and in the locker room.

"I mean okay, it's time we do that." John glanced over as he stored his backpack. "If you're wanting to go all the way. With me I mean?" He feels a fine tremor start in his muscles at the thought that Trevor didn't want to take that final step with him. He'd been thinking of them doing it all summer long in Eastern Europe with his parents as his father's mother died slowly in front of them.

"Don't be fucking stupid, of course I want to." Trevor smacked the back of his head and John elbowed him. They got their books and slammed their lockers, turning in opposite directions for their homerooms.

"Well, okay then." Wiggling his strawberry blonde eyebrows John grinned, wide and excited. "You're going down." It was their way of talking sex in the open. Saying who was going down was who was going to suck who. Or in this case, whose butt was going to be on the receiving end this afternoon.

For _their_ first time.

"Yeah, both of us. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me dipshit." Trevor shot a finger at him as John laughed and flipped him off.

He really had missed his boyfriend. Or his best friend as everyone else thought of them.

##########

That afternoon they're at Trevor's place, heading up to his attic bedroom. Music is playing but not loudly, from where Trevor had left the radio on that morning. Trevor had moved up to the attic when he'd turned sixteen.

John still remembers the two of them manhandling the bed, mattress and the love seat up the stairs. He'd been thankful that T's mother had been gone for the afternoon given the amount of swearing they'd done.

Still though, John looks at the love seat with affection as he stops in the room doorway. It was there he'd given in and kissed Trevor, that very same afternoon as they'd flopped down on it, sweating like pigs and guzzling coca cola like crazy. Trevor had laughed with this exalted happiness to be a whole floor away from his mother who could no longer creep up on him given the fact that every single stair up to the attic creaked like mad.

Trevor shoving past John into the room, and flinging his backpack onto the chair by his desk breaks John from his reverie. "Missed you." He says again, repeating his words from this morning.

Looking up from his desk where he'd been rooting through a drawer, Trevor paused. "Fucking missed you too, every fucking day." Trevor said with feeling as he abandoned the desk drawer half-open.

Striding across the room, he flung himself at John and they crashed sideways onto the bed, the reinforced springs of the old frame not squeaking since Trevor made sure he kept them very tight and very very well oiled due to his nosy, always suspicious mother.

Their mouths eat at each other voraciously as they tussle around on the bed, kicking off their shoes and divesting themselves and each other of clothes. John gasps as Trevor's wide hands cup his cock through his jeans, his hips jerk forward, chasing his boyfriends touch desperately.

"Oh yeah, you want it." Trevor grinned as he pushed, putting pressure on John's hard-on.

"Told you." John answered as he struggled to get his jeans undone, fingers clumsy with want.

"Yeah, no. You want me in you." Trevor disagreed with John's earlier assessment and John shuddered at his words as he continued. "You want my fat dick in your pretty place, I can tell." His words, though confident are not backed up by his eyes which are nervous.

Realising he'd need to reassure Trevor, John let go of his jeans, leaving them open and his cock trapped in his briefs. "I do, you know I do. I'm ready for this T, I know you are, we've talked about it. _We're_ ready." John clasped Trevor's face in his hands, palming his cheeks, thumbs stroking his high cheekbones. "Yes, I want your fat fucking cock in my hole, I've been waiting all fucking summer." John said before he kissed Trevor again, tongue stroking into his mouth and over his tongue before teasing it back into his own mouth.

"Potty mouth." Trevor said with a laugh when he pulled back.

"Yeah yeah." John said as he put his hands back on his jeans again, pushing them down, showing a damp spot on his briefs where he was leaking. He pushed back, up and off the bed to get undressed, flinging his clothes around haphazardly. Trevor doing the same while still on his bed kept John's hand's fumbling, a fine tremble setting in throughout his body.

Kicking off his jeans and briefs, he pounced on Trevor who still had his legs tangled. "Mine!" He laughed manically as he began to kiss whatever skin he could reach. His mirth settling into need as he re-memorised his boyfriend again. "God, I missed you." He knew he sounded like a broken record, but he couldn't help it.

Leaving opened mouthed kisses and licks in his wake, John pushed himself down Trevor's body, spreading himself wide so his cock and balls had room to move, his arousal ratcheting up. The more he got of Trevor, the more he _needed_.

Hands tangle in his hair, pushing him down slowly, not forcing or anything, just hinting that there was a place he needed to be. John grinned against Trevor's hot skin as he took the hint. In his own fashion.

Nosing around Trevor's fat, dripping cock, he inhaled a scent he loved, before he drifted lower, sucking a furry ball into his mouth to nurse on. "Shit." Trevor swore quietly and John huffed a laugh, humming in satisfaction.

"I hope not." He said teasingly as Trevor's dripping ball fell from his mouth.

"Fuck off." Trevor huffed at him as he reached for his bedside drawer. He grabbed the cream they'd bought after some experimentation and John snatched it from him. He wiggled his brows making Trevor roll his eyes as he opened it and stuck his fingers in.

"Watch." John said as he arched his back and leaned over. One hand braced on the bed beside Trevor's shoulder. He reached his other hand back and swirled his fingers over his back entrance.

"John…" Trevor fisted his own cock as his eyes watched John's actions in the mirror on his wardrobe door. They'd angled it where it was for exactly that reason. They got off on watching themselves.

"Yeah baby, me too." John twitched as he pushed his fingers inside. The endearment slipped out, neither of them realising it had been said. "I've been so ready for this, should have happened months ago." His body arched even more in pleasure. "My fingers weren't enough over the summer, I needed you."

Trevor moaned at John's words, jerking his cock and yanking down on his balls now. "Dammit, don't say shit like that or I'll go off."

"Maybe we should-"

"No, I'm coming _in_ you." Trevor interrupted John and lurched up, his mouth crashing into John's as his hands pulled on his ass cheeks, spreading them so he could see what John was doing to himself. "Bet you feel so good inside, so soft." His kiss trailed off into a soft nibble and he pulled back, hunching himself under John's spread body.

Rolling out from under John, Trevor grabbed some cream from the pot as well and slathered his dick. The leftover cream on his hand and fingers he spread on John's ass, sliding his fingers around John's as they spear in and out of his body. "Should see yourself baby, your pink hole is so open now, your fingers pushing inside." Pushing two of his own fingers inside, Trevor's eyes roll at John's scorching heat as it envelops them. "Fuck." He said softly.

"Now." John murmured as he removed his own fingers, cream smearing across his ass cheek as he put his hand on his cock. "Now T."

Trevor spread his knees, taking John's with them so he was obscenely wide and open for Trevor's cock. "Yeah." He said on a whisper. Taking himself in hand, he gripped John's hip, holding them both steady as he put his cock at John's entrance.

"Now." John said again as Trevor felt his hole push out. Trevor pushed in, slow and steady until the head of his cock had passed through John's guardian muscle.

"Shitballs." John swore quietly as he felt himself stretch around Trevor's fat girth. "Do you have to be so fucking fat?" He swore again as he pushed back, trying to relax and breath and everything all at once. He gasped as Trevor suddenly slid in all the way and his balls slapped lightly on John's own, brushing together in a teasing kiss.

"Oh yeah." Trevor moaned the words as John's body squeezed his cock tightly.

"Fuck." John felt both of Trevor's hands on his hips now as he rolled his pelvis, his cock skating across the happy spot they'd discovered by accident just before their summer holidays. Nervous research at the library had found they'd discovered their prostate. Both were avid fans.

His dick wasn't hard anymore, but he found himself shivering, responding to Trevor's rolls and tiny thrusts.

"God, John." Trevor's voice was wrecked as he did his best not to simply rut into John's no longer virgin hole.

"Yeah." John groaned as he shivered some more. He knew he wasn't going to come, but god Trevor felt so good inside him. "God, T, fuck." He grunted, pushing his hips back with a flex of his knees, slamming himself onto Trevor's cock, pain and pleasure flaring inside him, nerve endings lighting up.

Another grinding thrust from Trevor and he felt, he felt warmth spread inside him. A groan and fingers gripping his hips bruisingly tight made John realise Trevor had come inside him for the first time. He already knew it wouldn't be the last. "T." John said, his voice shaking.

A heavy weight settled over his back, a rough chin on his shoulder, chapped lips brushing his neck, making him shiver all over again.

"Sorry." Trevor's hands slid up his flanks, brushing over his nipples as he continued to push into John's hole.

"Ugh, s'okay." John slurred as Trevor moved a hand back to his cock, clasping it over John's hand. He felt himself clench in pleasure making Trevor groan and try to push further into him as he found himself shuddering, his arm jerking as his hand began to be squeezed on his cock, synapses firing again as pleasure radiated outward through his body at Trevor's manhandling of him.

"Come for me baby." Trevor's breathless whisper in his ear made John twitch spasmodically as he tightened further on Trevor's softening cock and began to come. "That's it." Trevor breathed with John, jerking his hand and cock through an orgasm like no other.

Groaning as his elbow gave out, John fell forward on Trevor's bed, Trevor following him down, hips digging into his buttocks, trying and failing to keep his cock inside John. "Gerroff." John mumbled as his breath whooshed from him.

He felt Trevor huff a laugh, stomach pressing down on his back as he pulled John's pubic hair, sliding his hand out from under John's body. Wincing, John rolled over on his arm, feeling the slime of semen and the cream combining in his crack and trickling down his now empty balls.

Warmth envelops him as Trevor drags a blanket across them and cuddles against him. They lie in silence together, drifting as they take in what they'd just done. Watching the shadows of branches on the wall across Trevor's room, John rolled his thoughts around.

After some time, he wriggled around to face Trevor who was lying on his side, arm lifting to allow John to turn around. His eyes opened sleepily as John kissed his nose. Shaking his head a little, he moved forward, nosing over John's cheek, kissing it softly before pulling back and lifting his wrist to check his watch.

"Got time yet?" John asked as he slid an arm up Trevor's side and around his back.

"Yeah, a bit, not too much though." Trevor answered, eyes rolling as John scratched the back of his neck. "God, I missed you doing that."

"Me too." John murmured as he tugged a little as well. "Can't wait to do you." He grinned as Trevor moaned an assent.

They drift again for a while before they hear an industrial whistle sounding in the distance. It's their queue to get up, marking their time before Trevor's mother returns. John heads over to the desk, grabbing the water bottle there and a cloth. He wipes himself down with a grimace and rolls the cloth up to take home and wash as Trevor's mother still insisted on doing his washing, another measure of control she attempted over her son.

Watching as Trevor dressed after wiping himself down as well, John grinned as he saw that fine ass disappear beneath briefs and denim. He couldn't wait to be inside that hotness. Shaking his head, he finished dressing and they re-made the bed together. John made sure the washers weren't visible in his bag and they sat down to begin studying.

Words weren't necessary between them, they knew each other and how they both felt. They had all the time in the world. Later that evening as John took his leave, he grinned as he quickly bussed Trevor's cheek and was kissed in return. At the corner, he turned making sure Trevor's mother wasn't still in the doorway before he looked up.

There, silhouetted in the attic window stood a shadow, leaning on the window sill as John stood staring as well. Feeling's overwhelmed him suddenly as he clenched his butt, feeling the soreness and ache that would follow him for a few days. An ache he knew he'd feel again.

Jerking his chin in a nod, John waited for a nod in return before he turned and walked home.


End file.
